Unexpectedly Yours
by evilyangelic2
Summary: No, she really hadn't given it much thought...


NOTE: I'm not going to take into account the plot line in which the entire cast loses their memories right after defeating Queen Beryl. Wasn't that just such a nuisance? haha. Also, I'm making Serena and the scouts a bit older, 17-18, because I don't think a fourteen year old would be mature enough to deal with the subject at hand - fictional or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

_This is a very short chapter due to the fact that it's a teaser. I'll be awaiting your feedback :)._

I hadn't given it much thought.

For the last while, I've been driven by instinct and instinct alone.

During the moment in which it came to light that Darien and I are the royals of the Silver Millennium, a mob of ancient feelings had resurfaced within me. After waking up on Sailor Jupiter's back, I'd been devastated to learn that Darien had been captured by the Negaverse. All the new emotion that had bubbled up within me, so raw, had guided me into stopping at nothing to get my Prince back.

But had it been _love_?

No, I _really _hadn't given it much thought.

Sure, the Moon Princess had loved Prince Darien with all that she was. From the fragments I can remember, she and Darien had been so _perfect_. But, that was just it: The_ Princess _and Darien.

Darien and _I _on the other hand...

Do these new findings negate the months of hateful remarks, bitter insults, and teasing? Shouldn't we have recognized something within one another? Something that would have ignited a romance in these times as well? Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had shared some sort of spark, _that_ I can't deny, but I have to wonder if my feelings for him had been genuine. Can't I just chalk up the feelings as a consequence from us constantly being thrown into life-threatening situations together? Add in the fact that Tuxedo Mask is completely gorgeous and insanely mysterious...

Are Darien and I supposed to pick up where we left off on the Moon? Are we supposed to be together now? Am I _really _supposed to enter into a relationship with a man I openly hated just a couple of months ago? Is that what he thinks? Is that what he wants?

I groan as I reach out for the chocolate milkshake that's been laying forgotten on the arcade's counter.

"What's up with you?"

I rest my chin on one hand and look up at Andrew. My insides clench the same way they do whenever I see the arcade clerk. Now the typical fluttering also comes with a side of guilt. What am I to do about my crush on Andrew? I have my Prince now, shouldn't I be over _this_ guy?

"Just a headache is all." I reply, and it's the truth - my head is throbbing and it has been since I got back from my final battle with Beryl a little over a week ago.

"That's all?" he asks, one brow raised in skepticism.

I feign a smile and nod.

Behind me, I hear the familiar sound of the arcade doors gliding open. I don't need to turn around to figure out who it is, Andrew takes all the guessing work out of it for me.

"Hey Dare! Long time no see." he calls out, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry, man. I've been really busy with finals." Darien replies as he sheepishly runs a hand through his dark hair.

I will myself to turn towards him and smile. After all, it's rude not to greet the man who is supposedly the love of your life, right?

Oh gosh, and now he's looking at me and I'm going to be sick and I should have stayed home today. All the blood in my body rushes to my head and I can feel my cheeks glow red. I must look like a total lunatic.

I can't read the expression in his eyes, but I know it's not good. I mean, he isn't smiling or anything - just staring. Staring is bad. Staring is always bad.

"Hi Serena." he finally says after what definitely qualifies as an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey." I somehow choke out despite the fact that my throat has gone completely dry.

I swivel my stool back so that I'm facing my milkshake again. I grab it and take a long drag from the straw. I hear Darien settle into the stool next to mine. He exchanges a few words with Andrew who then goes through the doors behind the counter - the ones that lead into the kitchen.

"You've been avoiding me." he says in a hushed tone.

"No I haven't." I'm lying through my teeth. Of course I've been avoiding him.

He sighs and rolls his eyes at me, "You haven't answered your communicator."

And here I thought he wouldn't have noticed that. Silly me.

"No danger lurking around. I don't check my communicator when we're not trying to save the world, you know? Luna calls it a misuse of equipment." Even I'm impressed with this quick-thinking, but he doesn't seem convinced.

"What about your cell phone? You haven't been answering that either." his dark blue eyes narrow.

"Who gave you my cell phone number?"

"That's not the point, Serena." he rolls his eyes at me once again. Honestly, how does he expect to have a relationship with me if he can't take me seriously even for a second? Sure, he'll take _Sailor Moon _seriously, but I guess that's because I usually end up saving his ass from evil witches.

"I'm sorry." I say as I try to avoid his gaze again.

"Are we ever going to talk?" he says while shaking his head.

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

He snorts, "Do you really think it's a discussion for the arcade?"

My eyes go wide and I blink rapidly. I don't want to be alone with him at any point in the very near future - it's just too awkward.

"What's wrong with the arcade? We like the arcade."

He pulls out a piece of paper from the pocket of his vomit-inducing green jacket, grabs a pen that's been laying on the counter, and scrawls something down. He hands it to me and I'm hesitant to take it. After a few seconds, he shoves it into my hand.

"Here's my address. Tomorrow at seven." and with that, he gets up from his seat and walks out leaving me looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Oh no, here we go...


End file.
